


Grown

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [174]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Harry tries to introduce his boyfriend to his dad, but Sirius doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Grown

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Harry dating Cedric, Sirius is overprotective and James tries to be the voice of reason. Bill Weasley is there and acts as the Gay Voice Reasons with his own boyfriend.”

"Dad, this is Cedric," Harry said. "My boyfriend." 

Sirius blinked at him. "No." 

"Er, it wasn't a question." 

"You're too young to have a boyfriend," Sirius said, turning back to the cupcakes he had been frosting before his one and only child decided to _lie_ to him. 

"I'm seventeen," Harry said, squeezing Cedric's hand tightly. This wasn't a good reaction, but it also wasn't the type of bad reaction that he'd been expecting. Mostly it was weird. 

"Today is your seventeenth birthday, which means that you were sixteen when you got together." He wasn't going to entertain the possibility of them having gotten together earlier than that. "That's too young." 

James walked in, saw that Harry was upset and Sirius was studiously pretending that he wasn't. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Dad's being an arse," Harry said. 

"Your son," Sirius said, using the tone that he always did when Harry did something he didn't approve of, "claims that he has a boyfriend." 

James glanced at Harry and Cedric. Harry looked equal parts downtrodden and pissed, and Cedric was flushed and embarrassed. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" 

"Fine," Harry bit out, pulling Cedric from the room. James spared a quick smile for Cedric so that he knew not to worry. 

"Love," James said, walking up to him. 

"He's too young." 

"He's seventeen." 

"And that's _too young_." 

James put an arm around his waist. "We were fourteen when we got together." 

"And you don't think that was a little young? For fuck's sake, James, I got pregnant before we were out of Hogwarts. You know I love Harry. I'd do anything for him, but we're really lucky that things worked out," Sirius said, looking over at him. 

"Harry's not getting married," James said patiently, "and neither of them are capable of getting pregnant. What happened to us won't happen to them."

"That's awfully optimistic of you." Sirius turned back to the cupcakes, effectively shutting James out. 

He thought about pushing it, but there wasn't much point. They were having a big party tonight for Harry's birthday since he was coming of age, and there would be so many people that Sirius wouldn't be able to see if they were holding hands or not. Hell, that's why Cedric was here already; because people had started showing up for the party. "I'm going to go make sure the tent's set up," James said, pressing a kiss behind Sirius's ear. 

* * *

Sirius was _not_ okay. He wasn't ignoring it or pretending that he didn't see it, which is what James had been hoping he would do. It's not like Sirius was harassing them or summat, but he was in a particularly foul mood for no good reason. If it had been because of something else, he would've told James what it was. That he was being so tightlipped about it meant it was because of Harry's dating status. Personally, James thought that his husband was overreacting, but it's not like he could _say_ that. 

Because of all the friends they had over though, he didn't have to. After an hour of Sirius brooding while walking around still trying to play host, Bill asked, "What the hell is going on with you?" 

"Nothing," Sirius said with a scowl. 

James blinked at him, then looked at Bill. "He's upset that Harry has a boyfriend." 

"Oh. Well who is it? Maybe they're not as bad as you're thinking," Bill said, because he was a couple years older than Harry and they tended to know the same people. 

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and had an expression like he didn't plan on answering a single question about this, so James said, "Cedric Diggory. It's not that he's a bad kid; we know that, right?" James gave Sirius a pointed look and got a glare in return. "Sirius is just afraid that he's a little young to be in a relationship that isn't casual." 

Bill frowned. "He's seventeen. Weren't you two together by then?" 

"Harry was born by then," James corrected, and Bill's frown deepened. Well, somewhere in that time. Sirius had definitely been pregnant by the time he was seventeen, but James couldn't think of the exact timeline right now. He didn't want to say anything, but Harry being this old was effecting him too. It felt like just yesterday that James had bought him his first kid's broom. He still felt like a kid himself, half the time. 

"So what's the big deal?" 

"I'm going to get a drink," Sirius said, pushing himself back from the table and stalking off. He didn't go to the table they had in the yard for some of the punch or a butterbeer; he went inside. Either he was getting something stronger, or he was using a drink as an excuse to get some breathing room. James really hoped it was the second one. 

James sighed, reaching under his glasses to rub at his eyes. "I think he's panicking that Harry's going into his last year of Hogwarts." 

"Ah," Bill said, nodding. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe it'll sound better from someone around Harry's age." 

"I doubt it," James muttered, but he gave Bill a thumbs-up when he got to his feet. He didn't like leaving Sirius alone to be miserable because it almost always led to Sirius being _more_ miserable, but he spotted Bill grabbing his boyfriend before heading into the house. James didn't know the details there, but he was pretty sure the two of them had been in the same year at Hogwarts and gotten together after they graduated. 

He meant to wait outside. Really, he did. But he was sitting at the table all alone, feeling progressively more and more paranoid about what conversation was happening inside the house. There was no point sitting there when he was so anxious, so he got up and went to find Sirius. 

When he saw him, it was something of a relief. He wasn't screaming, and he wasn't upset. He didn't look particularly happy, either, but there was something accepting in his expression. He was leaning against the counter, arms folded over his chest. Across from him, were Bill and his boyfriend. "Everything okay?" James asked. 

"Yeah," Sirius said. He swallowed, then looked at James and gave him a small smile. "Bill and Adam... helped me see I was being a little unreasonable." 

"Pretty sure every parent does it at some point or another," Adam said. 

"You good now?" Bill asked, and Sirius nodded. Bill smiled. "Cool. We'll see you out there," he said, clapping James on the shoulder as they left. 

James walked over and leaned against the counter next to him. "What did you talk about?" 

Sirius shrugged, turning his face into James's shoulder. "Pretty much that both of their parents freaked out over nothing, too. He's not growing up anymore; he's _grown_ up. This time next year, he'll be moving out. If he- if he didn't have a boyfriend or anything, then maybe he would stick around a little longer, you know?" 

"Yeah," James said quietly, tilting his head so that his cheek rested on top of Sirius's head. "I wish he would choose to stay too when the time comes, but it's his life, love. We can't force him to do what we want. Being mean to Cedric isn't the solution." 

"I know," Sirius mumbled. "I'll apologise later. Just. Can we stay here for a minute?" 

James wrapped an arm around him. "Sure. As long as you need." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
